Fight to Survive
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: On John's 13th birthday the zombie apocalypse started. Now 4 years later John is stuck fighting in this war with loud, angry, jerk. All he wants to do is find his 3 friends who were all sent different ways to fight. Johnkat!
1. Chapter 1

On April 13th, John's 13th birthday, the world ended. It started with some sort of infection, that spread. Nobody will admit it, but these walking dead people are zombies. No longer science fiction, its the real deal. The day started out normally with birthday wishes and Dad baking a cake, which John almost vomited at the sight of. Now he'd give anything for one of the cakes. John was pestering with friends and being troll by a jerk. Nobody knew anything about what was about to happen. While video chatting with Dave, there was a scream from his end. Dave went to go check it out. He ran back in, slamming his door and holding a sword.

"Dave? Dude what's wrong?" John said full of concern. He turned back to the computer.

"John, go look on the news or something. Lock your doors." He was dead serious. The other quickly looked out the window and saw these things walking around… people. They looked dead. He opened the window and could hear screams, gunshots, and explosions.

"What is this?" John asked shutting the window and going back to the computer. He didn't give him enough time to answer. "Dad!" The nerd quickly ran out of his room, being followed by screams from the computer telling him to stay. Pounding down the stairs he see's his dad, who turns around. His eyes were bloody and he had no pupils. His skin had a green tint and he hissed. He was now one of them. John quickley grabbed a nearby knife and ran back up to his room, locking the door. His dad was now dead. Tears fell down his face.

"John? Hey Egderp?" Dave called. He went and sat back in front of the computer.

"What are these things?" John finally said.

"Undead. Like sci-fic shit come to life." The cool kid replied.

"Do you think Rose is okay? Jade too?" Another window popped up in their video chat:_ Calling tentacletherapist_

"Dammit Rose answer…" Dave muttered. Finally Rose appeared, surround by darkness, her computer screen illuminating her face. She look frightened.

"Where are you Rose?" John asked.  
"I'm in my cat's mausoleum… These undead are trying to kill me… I'm scared…" She sighed. _gardenGnostic is requesting to join _popped up. John clicked accept.

"Hey guys! How's everyone- is something wrong?" Jade said.

"Harley, the world's under attack by zombies man." Dave said. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Do you guys want to come here?" She asked. They all looked confused. "I can send Bec.."

"Do it. Save us Jade." Rose commanded.

"I'll go tell him. See you all soon." Then the power went out in John's house. He jumped a foot in the air and fell onto the ground. Grabbing the knife, he hid in his closet hoping nothing would come kill him.

After what seemed like hours, there was scratching at the door, followed by a bark. Gripping the knife tightly in his hands, he opened the door a crack to see a big white dog staring happily at him. John quickly jumped out and hugged the animal. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded them and warmth surrounded him. He opened his eyes just to have to close them again by the bright sun.

"John!" He was tackled to the ground by the young jade haired girl.

"Hey Jade." He said. Normally he'd be more enthusiastic to meet his friend for the first time. "Where's the others?"

"In the house, come on." She pulled him down through the doors and up the stairs. There he saw Rose and Dave sitting on the couch, both looking more pale than normal and frightened. John quickly went up to hug the two. Rose clung to him and he heard sniffling. Dave on the other hand hugged him then went back, his hair covering his shades. Jade sat in another chair watching them.

"How bad is it out there…?" She asked. John looked over to her and sighed.

"Pretty bad… My dad is gone…" He said.

"Bro died fighting… had to kill him before he turned to one of them."  
"My mother turned into one. Just went on drinking, didn't even notice me till i screamed. Had to kill her…" She burst out crying and went into her "brother's" arms. John brushed tears away.

"So everyone is basically doomed?" Jade started to tear up. "We're doomed as well… I do import a lot of food and such…"

"Someone should find us right? You say planes fly over all the time correct?" Rose said in between sniffles.

"Hopefully…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLUB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months pass on the island with no contact. There had been planes flying over them but never noticed the 4 kids, until Jade found an old radio. It was once her grandfathers, and they were able to contact one of the planes. It was an american military plane and it landed on the shore of the island. The soldiers walked into the house and Jade showed them where supplies were such as ammunition.

The 4 kids were each given a gun and told to get into the plane, Bec following close, afraid of these armored men. They were told to shoot anything that tried to attack in the head. Only Jade really knew how to shoot, the others not so much. But soon they were flying high into the clouds for 3 hours. Finally they arrived at a base.

"This is where we train teens to fight. You will stay here until you are ready to help and then you'll be shipped over to the main base where you will be assigned to a job. Got it?" The soldier said. The four were ushered into a building where they were given medical checks and new clothes. After they all met in a cafeteria like place. They were told where to sleep and given their daily schedules. Luckily they all had the same room. The next day their new lives began.

Everyday was the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, schooling, lunch, training, dinner, time for themselves, and bed. The four friends did this for about a month till anything different happened.

"Harley." A soldier called. Jade looked up from playing with Bec.

"Yes?" She said standing up.

"You're shooting is exceptional, and your training has gone very successfully. You're being moved to the base." Those six words changed everything. Jade was leaving them to go fight. They may never meet again. She had 3 hours to get everything and say her goodbyes. Bec whined while watching her pack knowing he couldn't go with her.

"Jade…" John said. He ran up and hugged her. "You can't leave…"

"Oh John, I'll be fine. They told me I'm an exceptional shoot. I'll be fine…" Everyone said their goodbyes and soon Jade was put into a helicopter and flown away.

Within a year, Dave also left. Now it was just Rose and John. They were put to harder training and most extreme situations. Together they got out of them using Rose's clever mind and John's good aim. But then Rose had to leave. She was already assigned to stay at the military base and help organize everything. This just left John. John who became depressed after losing his friends. John, who was getting beat up by other teens. John and Bec. The last of them to stay.

=========================8luh==========================

April 13th, 4 years after the start of the zombie apocalypse. 2 years since he'd seen his friends. John's 17th birthday.

"Egbert!" The new commander called. "Congratulations you're being moved up finally." John's dull eyes rolled.

"About time.." He said. The sixteen year old walked out to gather his things and get Bec, who would be traveling with him now that he was leaving. Unless he finds Jade. Then she can have her dog back. Soon he was on a helicopter, off on a 5 hour ride to the main base. He couldn't wait to see Rose again.

The closer they got to the ground, the more bodies he saw. They were all undead. Some were fighting, others just walking. They made it to the base and John stumbled before walking normal.

"Egbert, over here." Someone called. He walked over and stood in front of the man. He was handed a piece of paper containing his temporary information such as room and schedule. He quickly went to his room, Bec following close, and stopped when he saw his roommate.

"Oh gog they put this fuckass in my room?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to point out that this is Humanstuck. **

"Uh who are you?" John asked, confused as to why this person just called him a "fuckass."

"You're really stupid." The other teen replied. He looked familiar to John… Black hair that went in random directions, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and a very pissed looking face. His military issued shirt was open over a black shirt with a gray cancer symbol on it. He knew who this was now.

"Karkat!" John yelled, dropping his bags and hugging the other teen who shouted in protest.

"GET YOU SKINNY ASS BODY OFF OF ME YOU FUCKASS!" He yelled, John stepped back.

"Sorry.. It's just been awhile since i've seen anyone I knew…" He said sadly.

"And you're happy it's me? Well good for you. I've been stuck with the same nooksniffers in this room for 2 years."

"Who else is in this room?"

"Gamzee was just sent off. The others are Ampora, Captor, Feferi, Vriska, Tavros, Kanaya, and your friend Rose. You're taking Gamzee's place." Karkat seemed incredibly pissed at that, considering the two were best friends.

"Not my fault. Do you know where Rose is?"

"She's working. Somewhere in the office area."

"Thanks Karkat!" John ran out of the room. Then popped back in. "Where is that exactly?" Karkat groaned.

"Just fucking follow me." The two of them walked down the hallway, Bec sniffing around the room.

"Do you know if anyone else is here?"

"You mean Strider and Harley? They're not. I never saw Harley, but Strider left when Lalonde came." John frowned. "No I don't know where they're at either so don't ask." John remained silent. They continue their walk down the winding hallways of the base until they reach an office.

"Can I help- John?" The lady behind the counter also looked familiar. But less that Karkat. Not Nepeta… or Feferi… definitely not Terezi…

"Kanaya right?" John said noticing her jade eyes and short spiked black hair. She looked more mature than last time he saw her in a video chat with Rose.

"John!" Rose ran out of a door and hugged him. She looked terrible, but still pretty. Her blonde hair was still short and kept back with a headband, but her violet eyes were dull like the others, and had bags under them. She looked older, finally having some curves and larger breasts, not that John was really looking. Rose was just a friend.

"How have you been? It's been too long." She asked him, he just hugged her again. Karkat coughed.

"What a reunion. My blood-pumping organ's going to explode with emotion." Karkat said sarcastically. Rose glared at him.

"Shush Karkat." She said, going back into the office. Kanaya whispered something to her and they both giggled. Then Kanaya's eyes shot to her computer. She typed something and sent it with a swoosh. Suddenly another girl comes bouncing over, her hair and large breasts bouncing.

"Hey Kanaya! I got the email! But when do i announce it?" Her voice was high pitched. "Oh hello Karkat! Oh! Who's your friend?"

"It's Egbert." Karkat said, clearly annoyed.

"Egbert? Oh John! Hello John! I bet you don't remember me. I'm Feferi!" That explains it. "I would stay and chat but I have to make an announcement!" She bounced away again back into the office. A bell rang and an intercom came on. Feferi's voice echoed throughout the base.

"All soldiers from room 3A must go to Meeting Room 24B right away. Repeat, Room 3A to Meeting Room 24B." He voice was very serious in contrast to her normal pitch.

"Thats us dumb shit." Karkat said pulling John by the hand. A rather awkward motion for John considering their past.

===**Guess what! FLASHBACK!**=====

carcinoGeneticist: YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE. GO DIE FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE.

ectoBiologist: whatever i did im sorry i guess

ectoBiologist: But what did i do?

carcinoGeneticist: YOU'RE SO DAMN STUPID. YOUR FUCKING THINK PAN DOESN'T EVEN PROCESS THESE WORDS DO THEY?

ectoBiologist: just tell me!

carcinoGeneticist: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY! IM NOT ONE OF THOSE SENSITIVE PEOPLE WHO CAN EXPLAIN AND TALK OUT THEIR FEELINGS!

ectoBiologist: feelings? Karkat i'm not a homosexual

carcinoGeneticist: SHUT UP! DAMMIT I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOU NOT A HOMOSEXUAL BULLSHIT. THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING SAY ANYTHING. I DON'T LIKE YOU. I HATE YOU. BUT IM ATTRACTED TO YOU GET IT? JUST FUCKING FORGET THIS CONVERSATION EVER EVEN HAPPENED!

carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling ectoBiologist

======**flashback over**=====

They arrived to the meeting room and John finally met Sollux, Tavros, and Eridan. Vriska walked over slowly.

"Hello John." She said, her voice as annoyed sounding as ever.

"Hello Vriska! It's nice to meet you in person." John said, his face growing red. Karkat pushed Vriska down onto a chair.

"Enough flirting let's all just sit the fuck down and listen." Karkat yelled to everyone. The commander came in and everyone sat down to listen to what was to be said.

"You nine are all together for a reason. We're shipping you guys as a squad." Karkat winced at the word shipping; thinking of Nepeta who had died with the others.

"You guys will all be stationed in Japan, where the number of the enemy is high. You will be leaving tomorrow. Now off to dinner, then pack your bags and be ready to go tomorrow morning." He left and everyone was silent, unsure what to say.

"Whale… shell we go?" Feferi said. Everyone getting up with a signal of agreement and they all walked to the cafeteria. The food was crap but they were used to that. Afterwards they all went to the room and began to pack, minus John who hadn't unpacked. Bec was lying on Tavros' bed which was one of the bottom bunks. Everyone was soon packed and ready to leave tomorrow so they decided to go to bed. That's when another problem arose. There were only 3 bunk beds. Therefore Rose and Kanaya shared and Eridan and Sollux shared. John stared at the beds wondering if he'd have to sleep on the floor.

"Well fuckass?" Karkat said. John snapped back and looked at him confused.

"What?" The other groaned.

"Will you just get your ass up here?"

"I thought i'd just sleep on the floor…"  
"Are you kidding? It gets freezing at night. Just fucking get up here." Karkat yelled.

"John, just go." Rose said clearly annoyed. Everyone was trying to sleep and here Karkat was, yelling. John sighed and climbed up to the top middle bunk to where Karkat was laying. He wore the same black shirt and red boxers. John was in one of his old ghostslime t-shirts and blue boxers. Awkwardly he laid down next to the other and closed his eyes. He could feel Karkat's cold body against his warm one. Seriously, John is like a walking furnace.

Karkat shivered and moved closer to the other, laying back to back. John's eyes shot open. He heard Karkats even breathing and knew he was asleep. Suddenly John felt arms go around him. The still sleeping teen was cuddling him. It made John feel uncomfortable, considering the last 2 years he the only physical contact he received was in training. John slowly turned to face Karkat and was about to push him off when the other hugged closer, his face against the other's chest. John didn't want to wake him now, mostly because this was the quietest Karkat has ever been before. He just shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Karkat and John were the last to wake up. Karkat woke to see John sleeping peacefully, his arms draped lazily on the other. The angry teen sighed, realizing he was probably the one who first wrapped his arms around the other. John's eyes fluttered open and Karkat yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL EGBERT GET OFF!" John was startled and rolled over, falling off the bed. John was about to say something back but saw the other's blushing face, basically saying that he knows he started it, but not to say anything. Silent agreement. Karkat hopped down and the two went on to getting ready.

They arrived at the cafeteria and got their food, sitting down with everyone else, they realized it was dead silent. They were all thinking the same thing. Today they're safe. Tomorrow they could be one of them. Death could be within a mere 24 hours. After breakfast they were told to grab their bags and head out to the roof where their flight was waiting. They all piled in and sat butt to butt in the helicopter.

Eridan started freaking out, screaming about how he'd rather take a boat. Sollux held the other in his arms till he calmed down, whispering soothing words into his ears. Other than that the flight was boring. Vriska messed with Tavros, the other 3 girls talked, and John and Karkat were silent. Hours later they arrived at a small military base a few miles from Tokyo. This was it. Their home for now. Most likely until they die.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone climbed out, stretching their limbs and taking in the not-so-fresh air. They were all rather tired and just wanted to get into bed, even if it was only 9 hours. They ushered into the building that looked relatively new. Inside they were told to stand in a line by height. The order went Karkat, Feferi, Rose, Eridan, Vriska, Sollux, Kanaya, John, and Tavros. The commander was familiar. Tall and skinny, with blonde hair, and sunglasses on. John's eyes lit up as he knew it was his best friend standing before him, even if his back was to them.

"Welcome soldiers. This is where you will be stationed for the next few years. Now here you will encounter the dead and you better be fucking strong. I don't want to hear any fucking crying or whining. Now I'm going to ask all your names and you will tell me. Got it?" They all mumbled in agreement.

"I believe you know most of us David." Rose said. The commander turned around and his face split into a grin. He immediately hugged Rose then ran over to John. The most emotion you'd ever seen from a Strider.

"Alright forget what I said then. So I'm your commander while you're here. I will tell you where to go, what to do, and when." He threw a piece of paper on the ground. "So Rose, Feferi, and Kanaya. You three will be going to floor Three. There you will work in another office and also help plan battle strategies. Our bedroom is on floor 2, room 17. The rest of you, follow me." He pointed to where the three girls will go and then grabbed John's hand and pulled him the other way, the others following. Karkat ran up to where Dave and John were, a frown on his face.

"Hey Strider. Where's Gamzee?" he yelled.

"The clown? You'll see him tomorrow." Dave replied. They continued walking, Karkat keeping a close eye on the two in front of him. For he couldn't help his jealousy.

They arrived at a room with 5 bunk beds, a table in the middle, and 5 closets.. One bed already had a few objects on it and a half filled closet.

"Alright everyone. Pick a bed. But not that one. It's mine." Dave said pointing to the top bunk that had stuff on it. Everyone started picking bunks, most trying to get tops. John chose his right under Dave's. Karkat was next to him on the bottom bunk, and John hoped Rose would be on his other side. A few of them crawled into their beds, not caring that they hadn't eaten or anything, the flight really catching up with them. Soon everyone except John and Dave were in bed. They made their way to the roof of the building to catch up. After all it had been 3 years.

"Hey John, you know tomorrow any of us could die right?" Dave said. Their legs dangling over the edge of the 5 story building.

"Yea." John replied, relatively unsure of what to say.

"I've seen some messed up shit while i've been here. Promise me, if i turn into one, you'll kill me right?"

"I don't think I could." John said sadly.

"Then crab ass can do it. I know he probably wants me dead anyways. Jealous little fucker." They both laughed awkwardly.

"I think I'm going to bed. Night Dave." John got up and walked back inside. Dave stayed out and peered over the side of the building, over the wall that surround them. A few dead bodies twitched around and there were a few screeches from them. There were always a few around, but the most were at a nearby medical base, which is where they would go tomorrow. They already had one failed mission there and had a few people turn so Dave prayed to no god in particular, that tomorrow will go well.

=======================flub a dub dub nic cage==============

The sun was starting to rise over the base when the teens were woken up. They all quickly got ready for the day and followed Dave to the ate their food and then followed the cool kid to another room where they were issued a gun and ammunition. Feferi, Rose, and Kanaya all bid them goodbye and good luck, then went to do their jobs.

"Hey Strider! You said I'd see Gamzee today. Where the fuck is he?" Karkat yelled to Dave.

"He's already there. Just be patient." Something was off in his voice. The 7 of them all got into the helicopter and flew the few miles to the medical base. A wall surrounded it and had only a many zombies walking along it, but they knew the real problem is inside. Before they landed, Dave cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, what we're going to do is go into the door from the roof and get down the stairs. I want everyone to partner up as well. Watch each other's backs. Once the second door is opened, we're officially be under attack. There are around 100 of them inside. Now, if you get bitten, shoot yourself. Sound's horrible yea, but its what needs to be done. It takes 60 seconds for you to change so you have enough time. I don't want to see any of you turned into one of them got it?" They all mumbled in agreement.

"I already told John that he gets to shoot me if i become one. But since he's a pussy, Vantas, you can. _Only if I'm a zombie_ though." Karkat rolled his eyes. The helicopter landed and they all jumped out. Loading their guns, they made sure they had all their ammo and got into pairs like they were told. Eridan and Sollux, Tavros and Vriska, and Karkat, John, and Dave.

Dave unlocked the door and they slowly walked down the few flights of stairs to the first floor. The window in the door showed 2 zombies dragging their feet in the middle of the room. Dave directed Vriska and Eridan to shoot them as they all walked in, warning everyone after the gunshot goes off, they will all come.

Vriska ran in first, followed by the other. Their gunshots rang and the impact of the bullets knocked the zombies onto the floor, dead. Well, completely dead. Suddenly the sound of running feet and screeching sounded. Everyone braced themselves and put their guns into position. They started firing as the creatures ran in, the horrible smell of rotting flesh filled their nostrils. There were many of them, even some in military uniforms, meaning they weren't the first group here. Thus the fighting began.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Vriska yelled, taking a knife and stabbing one in the head. The zombie was trying to chomp down on one of Tavros' metallic legs. She helped him up and quickly reloaded her gun while Tavros' shot anything that came near her. Sollux and Eridan stood back to back killing the screeching monsters. Both were rather good at shooting. Zombies snapped their jaws at the teens, and their bodies swung around as they attacked.

Dave had gone into the hallway and was currently running from the zombies while John and Karkat tried keeping them away from him. Finally they made it to a room and quickly shut the door, Dave killing the three zombies already in there. They needed to reload their guns, and Dave needed a wound wrapped up. He didn't get bitten, but Vriska swung her knife and caught him in the side. John and Karkat looked around for a first aid kit while Dave tried to ignore the pain. They threw cabinet doors open, but they couldn't find on. Dave made a joke about how ironic it is that they couldn't find a medical kit in a medical base.

He had opened a door and there stood Gamzee, staring at the other, his eyes a lifeless white, skin a pale and veiny. The two stared at each other for a moment until Gamzee lunged at him. Karkat used his gun to hold the other off him. John quickly picked up his gun, but then Gamzee turned to him, trying to bite anything he could, jaw snapping. Suddenly a bang was heard and the juggalo fell to the ground, twitching, screeching, and mouth foaming.

Karkat had tears in his eyes as he had just shot his best friend. John quickly got up and shot Gamzee once more in the head, and it finally stopped twitching. Meanwhile Karkat had turned to Dave and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS DEAD!" He yelled, tears falling down his face that was red in anger.

"You would've... found out eventually…" Dave said, taking deep gasping breaths in between. The pain was pretty bad for a simple stab wound. Luckily John had found the first aid kit from the closet Gamzee was in, and started to clean the wound and wrapped it tightly.

"Thanks man." Dave said, wincing as John helped him stand. Then he grabbed the boxes they needed to retrieve. Karkat had sat on the ground a few feet away, silently crying. At that moment the other four walked in, sweating, Vriska looking very pleased.

"Allllllll dead!" She said proudly, dragging out the first word. "What happened to you?" she looked at Dave.

"You stabbed hi-" John was cut off by a hand.

"You killed them all?" Dave said in disbelief, silencing the other.

"As far as wwe knoww. Nothing else came after us, so wwe assumed there are no more." Eridan replied.

"Yeah pluth we counted them. There were 124." Sollux added. John glanced over to where Karkat was currently stuffing Gamzee's body into the closet he fell out of. Nobody else seemed to notice this.

"You guys are good. Alright now we need to head back up to the helicopter and report this to the others at the base. Let's move before more come from outside!" John helped Dave up and along with Tavros, and they all made it up to the helicopter. As they made their way in, the door slammed opened and more of the dead creatures poured out, screeching and clawing to get to them. There was a hole in the wall below them. They swarmed the helicopter and made a chain, holding it to the roof. Dave pulled a grenade out of his pocket, pulling the pin, and threw it down. The explosion killed most of them but a few hung to the bottom of the helicopter. Dave easily hit them off with the end of his gun, and down they went. The teens went on their way back to the base after a somewhat successful mission.

When they got back they reported what happened. The leaders pleased that they made it, and very glad that they got the boxes. They were all given the week off from practice to relax. A few of the went to go fill in the three girls and assure them they were all fine. Karkat sulked back to his room, while John convinced Dave to go to the nurse and get the wound stitched up and get painkillers. John had to walk Dave to the 3rd floor office so Rose can watch him. He was quite doped up on painkillers at the moment. She rolled her eyes and kissed John's forehead telling him that she's happy he's still here. Then slapped Dave for trying to grab Kanaya's ass. John then made his way back to the room.

**Hello, I'd like to point out something. I got 3 PMs saying stuff about The Walking Dead. Basically stuff i don't really care too much about. To avoid another message from anyone else, I don't watch the Walking Dead. I tried to, i got bored. I prefer zombie movies over shows, but books over movies. Thats all! thanks for reading another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

That night Karkat was silently sitting on his bed thinking about their mission. Nobody else knew about Gamzee besides the three who had been there. Everyone else basically forgot about him, as sad as it sounds. They were called down for dinner and everyone left except John and Karkat. The angry teen lay face down on his pillow, John sitting next to him.

"Karkat? Hey I'm sorry that happened to you." he said, the other just groaned. "Come on Karkat, why don't we go eat?" It wasn't working.

"Just go away John." Karkat mumbled, sniffling heard.

"Karkat…" John tugged at him, trying to make him sit up. The other got annoyed and sat up to push him away but John pulled him into a hug.

"let...go…" Karkat said between sobs. His body betrayed him and he found himself hugging John back.

"Just let it all out Karkat." Finally the crying one growled and pushed back.

"Don't you fucking pity me!" He yelled. John was surprised by the sudden rage. "I don't need it! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Nobody is fine! We're all suffering! Rose had to kill her mom, Dave his brother. Jade was taken from us, and my dad tried to kill me."

"Oh yea? We were all together! Can you imagine being chased by an Equius zombie!? I saw the betrayal in Nepeta's face as he attacked her and watched the life leave her eyes. Then watched her bounce back up and a flesh eating zombie. The 10 of us tried to keep running, but Terezi tripped…" Karkat broke off into another sob. "Nepeta tore her apart… thankfully she didn't turn into one… I couldn't deal with that…" John was holding Karkat in his arms as the other cried on his shoulder.

"A-aradia twisted her ankle… Was on Sollux's back. They both fell… Did you notice Sollux has a metallic foot?" John hadn't noticed it, but that could be due to the fact he always wears shoes. "He got bit but we cut it off." Karkat fell silent. John didn't know what to say, so he hugged him closer. Karkat found himself blushing, but also getting pissed off.

"Let go!" He pushed him and John tumbled to the ground. "I don't need you stupid mixed signals!" He stormed out of the room, leaving the other confused.

"Why are you on the floor?" Kanaya said walking in.

"I got pushed." She helped him up and went on to getting something from her closet that she shared with Rose.

"So why is Karkat upset?" She asked.

"Well… we kinda found Gamzee." John said, Kanaya realizing what his tone ment.

"It's rather hard to see your best friend in that situation… But something set him off since he was storming off."

"Well I was hugging him…"

"And?"

"...And he yelled something about mixed signals." John said with a confused expression.

"Oh mixed signals… Darling, you know he does have feelings for you. You can see it in the way he looks at you, and how he gets angry when he sees you and Dave together."

"But I'm not a homosexual! Certainly not for Dave! He has no reason to be jealous." Kanaya turned to him, he eyes had a slight darkness to them.

"Listen John. He has feelings for you, whether or not you are a homosexual; and you _will not_ hurt him. Do you understand this? Karkat has read many romance novels and watched romance movies, therefore his understanding of love is a bit stereotypical. I'm not saying to love him back, but don't reject him fully." She then took her leave and once again John was left sitting on his bed alone, letting the words Kanaya said sink in.

He noticed a stack of books sitting on the table in the middle of the room. Walking up, he saw that they were all sorts of genres. From science fiction to romance. John picked up one of the romance novels and decided to read it to see the kind of romance Karkat liked.

====================Doo weeeeee doooooo=================

A half hour later John was 4 chapters in and loving the book. Now he understood why Karkat loves these so much, they're so fascinating. John was so engaged in the book that he hadn't noticed someone slip into the room.

"What are you reading Egderp?" Dave said peering into the lower bunk. John jumped and quickly put the book under his pillow.

"Nothing!" Big mistake. Dave reached under the pillow to grab in, but John pushed him away. They both fought for a few minutes before Dave sat on John and pulled out the book. He laughed at the title.

"Really John. Romance? Are you turning into Crabkat?"

"Shut up Dave! I'm just reading!" He reached up for the book but Dave held his hands down, shaking his head.

"Maybe someone is curious about romance. Never was very popular with the ladies. Hate to break it to ya man but Rosie dear is with darling Kanaya, but Vriska seems available." John rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you like Feferi huh? Fishy girl? _Or _you've returned feelings for crabby pants."

"Dave I don't like anyone." John said laughing. Dave got off of John and stood up, tossing the book onto the table. The other quickly got up and grabbed the book off the table, setting it on his bed. Dave was smirking at him.

"What?" John asked. Dave walked up to him.

"Of course you could've fallen for me." At that moment he pulled the other into his arms, dipped him, and kissed him. Unfortunately the door opened at the same time, revealing Karkat, Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, and Tavros.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Karkat yelled, once again storming off. Kanaya was glaring daggers at John and Vriska couldn't contain her laughter. Dave let go of John whose face was red as a cherry. He just chuckled and walked past the others and disappeared into the hallway. Suddenly John was slapped.

"Gog dammit John! What had i just told you?" Kanaya yelled, it was rare to see her angry.

"He kissed me!" John argued. Kanaya's eyes softened.

"Alright. I'm going to go talk with him." She turned and walked out, slapping Vriska to get her to shut up. Rose walked over to John and set him and herself down on the bed. Tavros took this as a cue to leave and dragged a still laughing Vriska with him.

"So Dave kissed you?" Rose asked. John went face down on his pillow. "Well I did have a theory the he liked you. I just didn't think he'd take action on it." John shot up.

"You knew about it?!" He half-yelled. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"It wasn't my place to."

"What about me makes guys like me? I'm not a homosexual!"

"Love knows no gender." Rose said, standing up. "I do expect you to speak with Karkat on the manner. He's quite upset, and Kanaya, being motherly as she is, will be unhappy if he's upset." John nodded and Rose left as well. He decided to go look for Karkat.

Walking down the empty hallway he decided to check the roof. Luckily thats exactly where Karkat was. He didn't hear the other walk up, but when John appeared over him, he jumped.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Nothing." He sat down next to the other, his feet dangling over the side. Five stories below and over a wall were the same screeching bodies that Dave had seen the night before. Karkat looked over at John, curious as to what he actually did want.

"So Karkat, if you want to know, Dave kissed me. I didn't kiss him." John heard a small sigh of relief from Karkat.

"Well thats good for him. I don't even fucking care."

"Come on Karkat, I'm not stupid. I know you're jealous. Just admit it." Karkat growled.

"I'm not jealous. Why the fuck would I be jealous?!" John rolled his eyes, causing the other to growl again. "OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! I'M JEALOUS OKAY? I'M JEALOUS THAT THAT STUPID FUCKING COOL KID KISSED YOU! BEFORE YOU EVEN FUCKING ASK WHY IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO. I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU JOHN." The nerdy teen was once again surprised by the outburst and almost hid. But then another idea popped into his mind. He leaned toward the other, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Karkat said, his eyes going wide.

"Do it." John demanded. The other stared for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons of doing this. Decided to just ignore all the negative consequences, he went for it. Their lips met and Karkat instinctively pulled John to his arms, which caused him to squeak. Karkat was holding him rather tight and John found himself actually enjoying the kiss. But he wasn't a homosexual!

"Thats enough!" John pushed the other back. Karkat looked down, his face red.

"Thanks." He said getting up. He quickly dashed back inside leaving John to himself. It wasn't a bad kiss, but then again, he wasn't a homosexual. How did that work? Rose's words rang in his head. _"Love knows no gender."_ John laid back, staring at the sky. The horrible smog that was in the air was now fading, showing the stars that lie far away.

All while this was going on, Dave was walking around thinking about what he did. It was clearly obvious John didn't like him back but there was always the hope. He shook his head. He'd have to apologize to him at some point. Knowing the young derp would want to think and be alone, he decided that John would be on the roof, hopefully. Still a tad bit doped up on painkillers, he stumbled up the stairs that led to the top of the building. He opened the door and saw John sitting there. Kissing Karkat. Maybe it was just the meds though.  
He shut the door and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, Karkat walked through the door, his face the colour of a cherry. He glared over at Dave who was suppressing laughter.

"Fuck you Strider." He said softly, surprisingly calm despite his explosion earlier. Must've been the kiss that calmed him. Dave saw John looking at the sky outside and decided to go bother him. He walked over and plopped down next to him. John noticed who it was and quickly turned away.

"Don't be like that man. It was a joke. Besides, I have other matters to discuss." Dave said.

"What?"

"We need to find Jade." John looked over to him in surprise. He hadn't seen Jade in what seems like forever.

"How? We can't leave here."

"John, have you ever noticed that there are only a few adults here? Our so called 'leaders'?" John shrugged.

"There are records of only 5 military bases so where do they all go? I've been talking with Rose and Kanaya. We all have a theory that there are cities that are protected and you only get in if you have money. We survivors are sent to do the dirty work. The last team I was in that went to the medical base, along with Gamzee, all died. I was in charge of watching the door, so I lived."

"But where are these cities?" John asked

"Rose says there are files on the computer, locked away with many different codes. I think these will have all the information that will tell us where they are. The only problem is hacking in."

"Isn't Sollux almost a pro hacker?"

"Exactly. We need to discuss this with everyone tonight after midnight checks."

"Wait, what are midnight checks?"

"Exactly what it says. A leader will come and make sure everyone is in bed and sleeping at midnight." Dave looked at his watch. It was around ten.

"We should tell everyone that we'll discuss it after the checks." John said.

"Right you are Egderp." The two of them got up and walked into the building and down to the 3rd floor. "See you later John." The two went their separate ways to go find everyone.

**An evil plot. dun dun duuuun. **

**So i've been trying to make this a longer story than my usual ones. I just redid chapter 3 and uploaded it and doubled the amount of words on it. Adding a lot more detail. I now have a goal of at least 2000 words per chapter. If i don't meet it, then something needs more detail or more whatever.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


End file.
